Etap II
W środku nocy do Młodych Zdolnych niespodziewanie ktoś dzwoni. Daniella również odbiera tajemniczy telefon, który sprawia że dziewczyna jest zmuszona do zmiany swych planów na noc. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Fretka Flynn *Scott Shine *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Norm *Jeremiasz Johnson *Stefa Hirano Fabuła Część 1 Był środek nocy. Perry od kilku godzin smacznie drzemał na łóżku Ferba. Natomiast Phineas i Ferb nie byli w stanie zasnąć. Zrobili dzisiejszego dnia jeden ze swoich najlepszych wynalazków i strasznie byli podekscytowani. - A widziałeś Ferb te fajerwerki? Mówię ci to był odlot. A Irving miał świetny pomysł żeby zainstalować działka laserowe. Jejku, nie mogę się już doczekać co jutro ciekawego zrobimy. Która godzina? Phineas spojrzał na zegarek elektryczny stojący na jego szafce nocnej. Widniała na nim godzina 3.00. - Wow, trochę późno chyba powinniśmy iść już spać. Nagle telefon czerwonowłosego zaczął cicho dzwonić. Chłopak podniósł go zaskoczony, że ktoś telefonuje o tak późnej porze i odebrał. - Halo? - Wyjdź przed dom! - Daniella? Czemu dzwonisz o tak późnej porze z nieznanego numeru? - Wyjdź przed dom i weź ze sobą Ferba. Mam dla was niespodziankę. - Jaką niespodziankę? - czerwonowłosy nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi, gdyż jego przyjaciółka się rozłączyła. - Wstawaj bratku - zawołał czerwonowłosy odrzucając kołdrę. - Danny czeka na nas na dole. - O trzeciej w nocy? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy, ale również wstał z łóżka. Chłopcy nałożyli na siebie bluzy i pospiesznie wyszli z pokoju. Cicho zeszli po schodach i wyszli przed dom. - Danny? - zawołał Phineas rozglądając się dookoła. - Tu jestem - usłyszeli głos brązowowłosej. - Gdzie jesteś? Nie widzę cię. - Chodźcie jeszcze kawałek, zaraz mnie zobaczycie. Chłopcy zrobili kilka kroków wprzód. Gdy znaleźli się na chodniku przed swym domem, Daniella znów się odezwała. - Niespodzianka - usłyszeli jej głos tuż za plecami i odwrócili się gwałtownie. Osoba która za nimi stała, nie była jednak ich przyjaciółką. W tym samym momencie, coś wciągnęło ich w mrok. ---- Daniella przetarła zaspane oczy i odebrała telefon. Od dobrych kilku godzin pracowała nad pewnym urządzeniem i była niezmiernie padnięta. Przysypiała właśnie nad planami maszyny, gdy odezwała się jej komórka. - Halo? - Wyjdź przed dom! - Phineas? Wiesz, że jest trzecia w nocy? - Wyjdź przed dom, mamy dla ciebie z Ferbem niespodziankę... Część 2 Było dość wcześnie rano. Perry właśnie otworzył swoje zaspane oczka kiedy do pokoju chłopców weszła Fretka. - Mamo! Tu ich nie ma! - krzyknęła rudowłosa na widok pustych łóżek swoich braci. Rzeczywiście Phinneasa i Ferba nie było w łóżkach. Perry nie przejął się tym zbytnio bo chłopcy często znikali z domu o świcie, by wcielić w życie swój genialny plan. Dziobak przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Zeskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do siostry swych właścicieli. Fretka wydawała się być nico zdenerwowana nieobecnością milczka i gaduły. Wyszła z pokoju, a Perry podreptał za nią. Oboje skierowali się do kuchni, gdzie Linda z dość srogą miną i założonymi rękami siedziała przy stole, i czekała na powrót córki. Nastolatka zwróciła się do matki. - W pokoju ich nie ma, ogródek też jest pusty. To nie w ich stylu. Zwykle jedzą śniadanie, a potem znikają na cały dzień. Jak Perry. - Grrryyy... - Niech no tylko wrócą do domu to dostaną taki szlaban. Żeby znikać o świcie bez słowa. Mogli zostawić jakąś kartkę albo... Nagle telefon Lindy zadzwonił. Kobieta odebrała go brutalnie. Nadal była zła na synów. - Halo? - Mamo? - Phineas? Boże Phineas, gdzie wy jesteście? Dlaczego nie zeszliście na śniadanie? Dostaje tu białej gorączki. No naprawdę, mogliście chociaż jakąś wiadomość zostawić, a nie tak bez słowa. Gdzie jesteście? - U przyjaciela. - Którego przyjaciela? Buforda, Baljeeta? - Wrócimy późno. - Odpowiedz mi natychmiast! - Nie czekaj na nas z kolacją. - Nie czekaj z kolacją? Co to ma znaczyć? Chłopcze ty masz dopiero 12 lat! Nie możesz sobie tak wychodzić i wracać kiedy chcesz. Poczekaj wróćcie no tylko do domu to nie wyjdziecie z pokoju przez... - Kocham cie. Pa. - Phineas nie waż się mi rozłączyć... No rozłączył się, no. Ja nie wiem co się z nimi stało. Jak tylko ojciec wróci z podróży, każę mu z nimi porozmawiać. Żeby takie coś odstawić! No doprawdy. Ale przecież nigdy wcześniej nic takiego nie zrobili. Ja już nic nie rozumiem. Jadę do sklepu. W razie jak by chłopcy wcześniej wrócili, zamknij ich w pokoju i nie wypuszczaj. Linda opuściła mieszkanie trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Fretka i Perry w zdumieniu wpatrywali się w drzwi, za którymi znikła kobieta. Po raz pierwszy się tak zezłościła na chłopców. To nie było w jej stylu, tak jak nie było w stylu chłopców doprowadzanie mamy do takiego stanu (zwykle zajmowała się tym Fretka). Rudowłosa zamyśliła się nad porcją swoich płatków. - Coś tu nie gra, przecież oni nigdy nie odstawili by takiej szopki - pomyślała na głos. Po telefonie Perry musiał przyznać, że jemu też zaczęło coś nie pasować. Fretka miała racje to nie było w stylu chłopców, takie znikanie. Oni nigdy nie zrobili by czegoś takiego... Perry z rozmyśleń wyrwało ciche pukanie w szybę. Dziobak odwrócił się i dojrzał za nią swoją partnerkę. Dziobaczka stała gapiąc się na Perry i dając mu znaki by wyszedł na zewnątrz. Agent niepostrzeżenie podreptał w stronę drzwi i wyszedł na podwórko. - Co jest? - zwrócił się do partnerki. - Danny... - wysapała dziobaczka ledwie łapiąc oddech. - Co z Danny? - Nie ma jej, zniknęła! - Ale jak to? - Budzę się rano, a jej łóżko puste. W pracowni też jej nie było! Schodzę na dół, a tam Sue rozmawia z Danny przez telefon. Danny powiedział, że jest u przyjaciela. Fineasz i Ferb to jedyni przyjaciele jakich ma w tym mieście, przyszłam więc tu, ale jej nie ma. Więc... - Kilka minut temu, Linda odebrała podobny telefon od Phineasa. Też twierdził, że on i Ferb są u przyjaciela. - To znaczy, że Phineas i Ferb też zniknęli? - Penny aż usiadła. - Myślisz, że te telefony są jakoś powiązane? - To prawdopodobne - odparł Perry po krótkim namyśle. - Możliwe, że są gdzieś razem i wspólnie coś planują od rana. Może to niespodzianka, dlatego nie chcą powiedzieć gdzie są. - Ale to nie podobne do Danny! Ona tak nie znika, bez informowania mnie. Zawsze mi mówi gdzie idzie, nawet jak mam to głęboko gdzieś. - Penny uspokój się. Przecież nic się nie stało... - Jeszcze! A co jeśli ktoś im coś zrobił? Albo ich porwał, albo... Perry chwycił dziobaczkę za ramiona i przywalił jej z liścia w dziób, by ją uspokoić. - Opanuj się - oznajmił. - Naszym właścicielom nic nie jest. Gdziekolwiek są mamy pełne prawo przypuszczać, że są razem, a razem są nie do zdarcia. Danny całkiem dobrze się bije i jest niezwykle pomysłowa, nie da skrzywdzić ani siebie ani chłopców. Phineas i Ferb ze swoimi pomysłami i kreatywnością biją każdego na głowę. A poza tym kto mógł by chcieć ich skrzywdzić? Cały świat to ich przyjaciel. Porwać to już prędzej, na przykład Irving, on mógłby chcieć ich porwać. Ale nie martw się, na pewno tego nie zrobił. Danny też nie ma wrogów, więc... W tym samym momencie, komunikatory obu Agentów dały o sobie znać. - Czas na odprawę - oznajmił dziobak. - Będziemy mogli oderwać na chwile myśli od tej dziwacznej sprawy. Monogram każe nam znów pokrzyżować głupi plan Dundersztyca i Taylor, a potem wrócimy do domu i założę się, że Danny, Phineas i Ferb już tam będą. Dziobak pomógł wstać partnerce i uściskał ją z całych sił (warto dodać, że po raz pierwszy Perry i Penny się przytulili). Po czym oboje udali się do tajnego przejścia, prowadzącego do sali odpraw. Tymczasem Fretka skończyła jeść płatki. Wstała od stołu i nabazgrała na kartce papieru krótką notkę do mamy. "Poszłam do Stefy - Fretka." Potem wyszła z domu. W rzeczywistości jednak postanowiła udać się w nieco innym kierunku. Poszła do domu Danny. Ostatnimi czasy rudowłosa zauważyła, że chłopcy często coś z nią budują. Uznała więc, że postanowili tam spędzić ranek. Dziewczyna postanowiła iść i to sprawdzić, jeśli uda się jej odnaleźć braci, przemówi im do rozsądku. Po dziesięciu minutach stała już przed niebieskim domem z czarnym dachem. Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej Scott. - Ja do chłopaków - oznajmiła rudowłosa. - Jakich chłopaków? - zapytał tępo szatyn. - No do moich braci! - odparła Fretka już nieco zniecierpliwiona. - Ale ich tu nie ma. - Och wybacz. Uznałam, że tu przyszli. Sprawdzę u Izabeli. Dziewczyna już miała odejść, jednak Scott ją powstrzymał. - Chwila - odezwał się kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Rudowłosa odwróciła się ku niemu. - To Dani nie ma u was? - A powinna być? - Dzwoniła jakiś czas temu. Powiedziała mamie, że jest u przyjaciela. Phineas i Feb to jej jedyni przyjaciele w tym mieście, więc uznałem, że tam się udała - odparł chłopak. - Moja mama odebrała identyczny telefon - wyszeptała Fretka lekko zdenerwowana. - Myślisz, że są gdzieś razem? - To niewykluczone - przyznał Scott. Wyszedł z domu, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. - A ty dokąd? - zdumiała się panna Flynn doganiając kasztanowłosego. - Do Izabeli nie? W końcu tam chciałaś iść. Poszukamy naszego rodzeństwa wspólnie. Część 3 Perry i Penny siedzieli na swoich miejscach w sali odpraw, czekając na pojawienie się Monograma. Przez cały czas rozmyślał o zaistniałej sytuacji. Osobiście, nie wierzył, że ktoś mógłby chcieć porwać jego właścicieli, czy Daniellę. W końcu, żadne z nich nie ma wrogów. Mimo tego, sam również się niepokoił, ale nie chciał się do tego przyznać swej partnerce, która pomimo usilnych starań dziobaka, nadal była zdenerwowana. W końcu na monitorze pojawił się Major Monogram. - Witajcie Agenci... Nagle transmisja została przerwana. Zamiast twarzy MM Agenci ujrzeli ciemne zarysy dwóch postaci. Z głośników dobiegł zimny kobiecy głos. - Witam was drodzy Agenci. Mam nadzieje, że przeraża was mój widok. Chciałam wam tylko osobiście przekazać, że mamy z Heinzem dziś niezwykłych gości. Z pewnością będziecie chcieli się z nimi spotkać, więc nie zwlekajcie. Hanna zbliżyła twarz do kamery, tak że na monitorze było widać jedynie jej promieniste zielone oczy. - Radzę się wam pospieszyć. Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze zechcą u nas gościć. Młahahahahaha! Transmisja dobiegła końca. Na ekran monitora powrócił major Monogram. Perry wpatrywał się w ekran z otwartym dziobem, natomiast Penny biegła już w stronę poduszkowca. - Perry nie ma czasu! Musimy ich ratować! - wykrzyknęła. Dziobak otrząsnął się z czegoś w rodzaju transu i ruszył biegiem ku swej partnerce. Wskoczył prędko do poduszkowca, którym Penny powoli unosiła się do góry. Gdy tylko Perry znalazł się u jej boku, dziobaczka zamknęła dach, wcisnęła gaz do dechy i wyleciała z bazy. Monogram patrzył na tę scenę zaskoczony. Nie wiedział co takiego się stało, że Agenci tak nagle opuścili bazę. Mężczyzna zwrócił się do stojącego za kamerą stażysty. - Carl, sprawdź natychmiast co to były za zakłócenia podczas przekazu. - Tak jest majorze. Carl zajął się wykonywaniem rozkazu MM. Po dwóch minutach miał już odpowiedź. - Przekaz zastępczy pochodził z D.E.Inc. ---- Izabela stała w drzwiach ubrana w mundurek harcerski. Szła właśnie na zebranie Ogników. - Nie, nie ma u mnie ani Phineasa i Ferba, ani Danny - odparła na histeryczne pytanie Fretki, czy są u niej jej bracia. - A dlaczego pytacie? Czy coś się stało? - No oni nie zeszli na śniadanie, a potem on dzwoni, że są u przyjaciela, i ona też dzwoni że są u przyjaciela, więc sprawdzamy u ich przyjaciół. Ja już naprawdę nie wiem gdzie oni są. Izabella spojrzała na Scotta z nadzieją, że może on jej to wyjaśni. - Fretka chciała powiedzieć, że Phineas, Ferb i Danny zniknęli dziś nad ranem. - Jak to zniknęli? - zapytała Izabela ze strachem. - No zniknęli i nie wiemy gdzie teraz są. - Musimy ich odnaleźć! - oznajmiła zdecydowanie czarnowłosa. - Wiemy, tylko jak? Myśleliśmy, że są u ciebie, ale ich tu nie ma - oznajmił Scott. - Może są u Buforda, albo Baljeeta? - zawołała Fretka z nadzieją. Izabela zamyśliła się chwile i pokręciła głową. - Nie Buford i Baljeet wczoraj wieczorem pojechali na spotkanie twardzieli. Wrócą dopiero w poniedziałek - oznajmiła. - Więc gdzie oni mogą być? Dzieci zamilkły na chwile zastanawiając się co zrobić i w jaki sposób znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie Scotta. Po chwili Fretka nie wytrzymała i wybuchła. - Gdyby był tu Phineas, albo Ferb to skonstruowali by jakieś urządzenie, które pomogło by ich znaleźć! Jakiś Namierzacz Molekularny, albo PhineasoFerbo-Naprowadzacz! - Tak jest Fretka! - wykrzyknął niespodziewanie Scott. - To jest to! Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zrobimy PhineasoFerbo-Naprowadzacz! - Ooo... Doprawdy? To świetny pomysł! - powiedziała Fretka z sarkazmem. - Tylko wytłumacz mi jak?! Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam zdolności inżynieryjnych moich braci i nie mam pojęcia jak coś takiego zbudować! - Och my nic nie musimy budować - oznajmił szatyn z uśmiechem. - Powiedz mi tylko czy Phineas ma przy sobie swój telefon komórkowy? - No ma, ale jak u licha telefon ma nam pomóc w odnalezieniu ich? Pięć minut później Izabela i Fretka stały przed domem rodziny Shine, czekając na Scotta. Chłopak wyszedł do dziewczyn po kilku minutach. W ręku trzymał małe urządzenie wielkości i wyglądem przypominające woky talky. - To Lokalizator. Wystarczy, że wprowadzimy do niego numer telefonu Phineasa, a on go namierzy i w ten sposób go znajdziemy. - I ty sam to zbudowałeś? - zapytała zaskoczona Fretka. - Co? Nie, no jasne, że nie - odparł Shine z szerokim uśmiechem. - Tata to zrobił. - I pozwolił ci to wziąć? - Powiedzmy... W każdym razie nie zabronił. No dawaj ten numer. Fretka podyktowała numer Phineasa. Scott wprowadził go i zaczął wciskać jakieś przyciski. Dzieci czekały kilka minut, nic się jednak nie stało. - Ale ty na pewno wiesz jak się tym posłużyć? - upewniła się po jakimś czasie rudowłosa. - Spoko - odparł nastolatek przyglądając się urządzeniu pod słońcem. - Kiedy ma się w domu dwóch naukowców i pisarkę książek science fiction, żadne urządzenie nie ma przed tobą tajemnic. Wystarczy tylko odpowiednie podejście - oznajmił. - No działaj no! - wykrzyknął niespodziewanie i przywalił urządzeniem w betonowy podjazd. Z głośniczka dobiegł cichy, elektroniczny głosik. TRWA NAMIERZANIE. - Hey! Udało ci się! - ucieszyła się Izabela. - Mówiłem? Wystarczy odpowiednie podejście. Chwile potem urządzenie oznajmiło NAMIERZONO. - Dobra mamy ich! - zawołał uradowany szatyn. - A teraz chodźcie za mną! To urządzenie wskaże nam drogę! Scott ruszył przodem kierując się danymi z urządzenia, a Fretka i Izabela podążyły za nim. Część 4 Phineas powoli otworzył oczy. Strasznie bolała go głowa. Czerwonowłosy rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w metalowej klatce, przykrytej ciemną płachtą. Przez dziury w materiale, przedzierało się światło słoneczne. Z lewej strony znajdował się nadal nieprzytomny Ferb. Phineas podczołgał się do brata i spróbował go ocucić. - Ferb bratku, obudź się. Po mimo starań, zielonowłosy nie ocknął się. Nagle za płachty dał się słyszeć czyjś głos. Phineas miał dziwne wrażenie, że skądś go znał. Podszedł do jednej z dziur w płachcie i przyłożył do niej oko. Zaczął obserwować scenę i przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. - Witajcie Agenci. Mężczyzna w białym kitlu, wyglądający jak aptekarz, stał spoglądając na dwa małe dziobaki z wyższością i pogardą. Na jego twarzy widniał kpiący uśmiech. Za mężczyzną stała kobieta o czarnych włosach, ręce założone miała na piersi, a na twarzy bardzo podobny wyraz co jej wspólnik. Dziobaki nazwane przez mężczyznę w kitlu Agentami, stały w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Nagle zostały zamknięte w metalowej celi. - Miło, że wpadliście. Już się z Hanną niepokoiliśmy, że nie przyjdziecie, by ocalić swoich, małych, ludzkich przyjaciół - odezwał się aptekarz. - Przyszliście jednak by ich uwolnić. To miłe z waszej strony, ale i odrobinę bezmyślne. Mniejszy z dziobaków w ciemnoniebieskiej chuście ze zdenerwowaniem poszedł do krat i zaterkotała z oburzenia. - Grryyy! (tłumaczenie: Gdzie oni są!) Phineas jak i wszyscy inni usłyszeli jedynie głuche terkotanie, rozeźlonego dziobaka, mimo to koleś w kitlu zaśmiał się przerażająco. - Młahahahahaha! Spokojnie Agentko P. Na razie są cali i zdrowi. O nich nie musicie się martwić. Lepiej martwcie się o siebie! Aptekarz i kobieta nazwana Hanną, znów wybuchnęli przerażającym śmiechem. - Pewnie zastanawiacie się jakim sposobem dowiedzieliśmy się o waszym podwójnym życiu? Jakim cudem odkryliśmy kim naprawdę jesteście? - odezwała się w końcu Hanna. - Otóż, zapewne pamiętacie, jak się poznaliśmy kilka tygodni temu - wtrącił aptekarz. - Wraz z Hanną obmyśliliśmy wtedy plan zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Składał się on z trzech etapów. Etap pierwszy polegał na odkryci Pięty Achillesa naszych największych wrogów. Bo tak się składa, że każdy ma swój słaby punkt. Ja na przykład... - Heinz wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś zdradzać swoim wrogą swych słabych stron... - oznajmiła czarnowłosa lekko zażenowana. - Masz racje. Hanna na przykład... - ...ani moich. - Niech ci będzie. Na czym stanąłem? A tak. Pięta Achillesa. W tym celu stworzyliśmy Zbieraczo-o-naszych-nemezis-informacjoinator. Po mimo waszej próby pokrzyżowania nam planów, Hannie udało się wystrzelić go na orbitę. Przez te kilka tygodni zbierał o was cenne dla nas informacje. - Gdy satelita powróciła przyniosła nam bardzo ciekawe wiadomości. Dowiedzieliśmy się nie tylko wszystkiego o tym jak walczycie, co jadacie, gdzie sypiacie, ale i kim jesteście naprawdę. Dzięki tym wiadomościom mogliśmy przejść do drugiego etapu pieszczotliwie nazwanego "ELIMINACJA". - W tym celu pojmaliśmy waszych właścicieli, osoby wam najdroższe. Zrozumieliśmy bowiem, że to właśnie oni stanowią wasze słabe punkty. Dzięki mojemu przebiegłemu planowi udało się nam ich uprowadzić i złapać was w tą pułapkę. Wiedzieliśmy bowiem, że za wszelką cenę będziecie próbować ich uwolnić. Zrobicie wszystko by nie stała się im krzywda. Tak więc radzę wam grzecznie siedzieć w swojej klatce, bo inaczej źle się to skończy. Nagle jedna z płacht z plecami Heinza opadła. Agenci oraz młody Flynn dostrzegli Daniellę. Podobnie jak Phineas i Ferb, uwięziona była w metalowej klatce. Leżała na podłodze swej celi, nieprzytomna. Tymczasem jej więzienie zawieszone było kilka metrów nad kadzią jakiejś parującej i dość niebezpiecznie wyglądającej substancji. Mniejszy z dziobaków z wściekłością spojrzała na kobietę i zrobiła taki gest jak by chciała ją pochwycić, kraty nie pozwoliły jednak dosięgnąć jej nemezis. - Błahahahaha! Penny panno dziobak jesteś bardzo zabawna. Wiesz? Myślisz, że stanowisz dla mnie jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, a tym czasem to ja mam w garści ciebie. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a wasi właściciele wylądują na dnie zbiorników z kwasem. Na te słowa, Agentka cofnęła się przerażona w głąb swego więzienia. - Och Perry, Perry... Nie patrz tak na mnie. Twoi właściciele są za tą drugą płachtą. Postanowiliśmy ich rozdzielić bo wpadli by jeszcze na jakiś genialny pomysł by stąd uciec - odezwał się aptekarz. - "Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!" Och Agencie P, ten twój Phineas to taki rozkoszny chłopiec! Szkoda gdyby stała się mu... krzywda. "Perry?" zdumiała się Phineas i przyjrzał drugiemu z dziobaków, który do tej pory nie zwrócił na siebie większej uwagi. Jego oczy, futerko, ogon i dziób... Phineas nie miał wątpliwości. To był Perry! Jego dziobak, Perry! Czerwonowłosy spojrzał teraz na drugiego z dziobaków. Jego też rozpoznawał to była Penny, dziobaczka Danielli. - Widzicie głupie dziobaki - zawołała Hanna. - O.W.C.A. ich nie ochroniła! Na nic się zdały wasze marne pola siłowe, udało nam się przechytrzyć i organizację, i was, i te bachory! "O.W.C.A." pomyślał czerwonowłosy. Ta nazwa coś mu mówiła... Wydawało mu się, że to ma coś wspólnego z Danny i... ciasteczkami. Tak! Teraz sobie przypomina. To było wtedy jak razem z Ferbem zbudowali cukiernię i przynieśli trochę wypieków dla Danny, która tego dnia do nich nie przyszła. Phineas znalazł wtedy w jej pokoju ulotkę, z tym właśnie napisem, O.W.C.A.. Chłopiec pospiesznie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej lekko wyblakłą broszurkę. Otworzył i zaczął czytać. Gdy skończył zmrużył oczy i schował ulotką z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie dopuścić to tego, Perry nie zostanie przeniesiony. Nikomu nie może zdradzić, że odkrył sekret swojego pupilka. Nie mógł też pozwolić by Ferb się dowiedział. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wolał aby jego brat żył w słodkiej nieświadomości. Wciąż jednak kilka spraw nie dawało mu spokój. Już gdy po raz pierwszy Phineas zobaczył tę ulotkę wydała mu się znajoma, w tej chwili był pewny, że już ją widział, zanim zobaczył ją w pokoju Danny. Tylko... gdzie? Kiedy? Po chwili chłopiec wrócił do słuchania rozmowy złoczyńców. - ...tak więc, skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy przejdziemy do etapu trzeciego. Teraz przejmiemy władze nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów za pomocą naszych robotycznych przyjaciół. - Z za drzwi wyszedł tłum wielkich robotów. - Bez naszych nemezis powinno nam pójść jak z płatka. Norm! Chodź no tu! Do mężczyzny podszedł wielki metalowy robot imieniem Norm. - Tak doktorze? - odezwał się. - Zabierz Perry pana dziobaka i jego partnerkę do specjalnej celi. Co prawda nie powinni próbować uciec, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony - oznajmił pseudo doktorek. Norm posłuszny swemu stwórcy chwycił cele z dziobakami i wyniósł z laboratorium. Doktor zwrócił się do swojej wspólniczki. - Dobrze Hanno. Ty przypilnuj naszych więźniów, a ja pójdę przejąć władze. Heinz wyszedł, a za nim podążyła armia wielkich robotów. Hanna zaczęła coś pisać na komputerze. Po chwili jej uwagę przykuł jednak nieco inny widok. Daniella która do tej pory leżała nieprzytomna, zaczęła powoli odzyskiwać przytomność. Hanna obserwowała ją w monitorze komputera, w którym się odbijała. Jedenastolatka podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała dookoła. Kobieta odwróciła się ku niej i uśmiechnęła promiennie. - Hanna? - wyszeptała zlękniona dziewczyna. - Witaj Daniello. Rozumiem, że Agentka P wiele ci o mnie opowiadała. - Coś wspominała - mruknęła dziewczyna. - To cudownie. A teraz rozgość się, bo trochę tu pobędziesz. Hanna wróciła do wprowadzania danych. Phineas otworzył szeroko oczy. Więc Dani o wszystkim wiedziała!? To tłumaczy skąd wzięła się u niej ta ulotka, ale dlaczego w związku z tym Penny nie została przeniesiona? Chłopak westchnął ciężko. Nad tym będzie rozmyślał później. Teraz musi wymyślić sposób, by się stąd wydostać. Czerwonowłosy znów zaczął cucić brata. Tym razem odniósł lepszy rezultat. Ferb powoli otworzył oczy. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Zostaliśmy porwani. Musimy wymyślić sposób by się stąd uwolnić i to szybko. ---- Fretka, Izabela i Scott stali przed wielkim, fioletowym budynkiem. - To tutaj. Naprowadzacz pokazuje, że są w środku - oznajmił Scott i schował urządzenie do kieszeni. - No to na co czekamy? Chodźmy przemówić im do rozsądku - zawołała Fretka i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia. Została jednak powstrzymana przez Scotta, który chwycił ją za rękę. - Zaczekaj Fretka. - Nie możemy tam tak po prostu wejść - oznajmia Izabela. - Jak to? A niby dlaczego nie? - A co jeśli to jakiś podstęp? To mi wygląda podejrzanie. Przecież Phineas, Ferb i Danny nie zniknęli by sami z siebie. - Izabela ma rację. A co jeśli zostali porwani? - Porwani? - W takim wypadku musimy to sprawdzić. - Ale jak mamy to zrobić? - Izabelo przeprowadź rozpoznanie. - Tak jest! Czarnowłosa zniknęła na kilka minut. Gdy pojawiła się z powrotem ledwie mogła mówić z przerażenia. - I co? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Fretka. - Są tam, na najwyższym piętrze. Widziałam Danny. Była uwięziona w klace i wisiała nad jakąś substancją. Słyszałam też Phineasa i Ferba. Oni chyba też są w niewoli. - Więc zostali porwani! - zawołała Fretka. - Musimy ich stamtąd uwolnić! - Tylko jak. Pilnuje ich jakaś babka. To przerażająca kobieta. Scott i Izabela pogrążyli się w myślach. Fretka stała z boku i wpatrywała się w towarzyszy. Nagle w głowie zaświtał jej pomysł, dość szalony, ale zawsze jakiś. Zerknęła na Izabele i na drzwi wejściowe, potem na Scotta i na szczyt budynku. Po czym, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, wykrzyknęła. - Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Izabela i Scott spojrzeli na rudowłosą szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Posłuchajcie mam plan. Potrzebne nam będą: dwie liny i sprzęt do wspinaczki dla dwóch osób, trzy krótkofalówki, nożyce do cięcia metalu, pięć spadochronów, cztery tuziny babeczek w czternastu smakach i środek na przeczyszczenie – oznajmiła. Izabela skrzętnie wszystko zanotowała. Następnie Fretka przeszła do wyjaśniania szczegółów planu. Część 5 - Wypuść nas! Słyszysz? - Zamknij się już gówniarzu! - krzyknęła Taylor z wściekłością. Phineas od jakiegoś czasu wrzeszczał by kobieta ich wypuściła. - Masz nas wypuścić bo... Hanna podeszła do klatki w której uwięzieni byli chłopcy i ściągnęła z niej płachtę. Następnie zwróciła się do czerwonowłosego. - Bo co? - zapytała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Nie jesteś mi w stanie nic zrobić. Bo po pierwsze jesteś uwięziony, a po drugie jesteś tylko małym i bezbronnym chłopcem. Phineas zacisnął zęby i spojrzał z nienawiścią na kobietę. - Wypuść nas! - Weź przykład ze swojego brata, albo przyjaciółki i zamknij w końcu jadaczkę. Inaczej ja to zrobię, a to już może cię zaboleć. Phineas i Ferb spojrzeli na wiszącą nieopodal Danny. Dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi oparta o kraty. Wyglądała na kompletnie zrezygnowaną. Gdy dostrzegła, że chłopcy na nią spojrzeli, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju do pracy. - Wypuść nas! - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Hanna chwyciła stojącą na biurku kawę i cisnęła prosto w klatkę. Kubek uderzył o kraty, kawa rozlała się, a kubek spadł na ziemie i pękł. Doktor T wróciła do pracy. Phineas zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Nagle dało się słyszeć ciche pukanie do drzwi. - No nie! - krzyknęła rozwścieczona kobieta. - Kto znowu mi przeszkadza?! Mały w końcu raczył zamknąć jadaczkę i mogę skupić się na pracy, ale nie ktoś postanowił wpaść w odwiedziny. Ostatni raz zgodziłam się być niańką! Hanna otworzyła drzwi. Ku przerażeniu Phineasa, dobiegł za nich znajomy głos. - Dzień dobry. Jestem z zastępu Ogników i chciała bym przedstawić pani nasze najnowsze ciasteczkowe oferty. - Nie mam czasu. - Och, no to przepraszam... - powiedziała Izabela łamiącym się głosem. - Chciałam tylko opowiedzieć pani o naszych najnowszych wypiekach - kontynuowała swą grę czarnowłosa. Z każdym słowem jej głos był coraz bardziej płaczliwy. - Dzięki temu mogłabym zdobyć odznakę Młodej Handlarki, która jest mi potrzebna do uzyskania odznaki Masowego Sprzedawcy - z oczu Shapiro powoli płynęły łzy. - Ale skoro pani odmawia zakupu to mogę pożegnać się z odznaką Młodej Handlarki! Izabela wybuchnęła płaczem. Taylor patrzyła na nią nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Dobrze już dobrze! Posłucham o tych waszych nowych wypiekach tylko przestań beczeć! - krzyknęła. Na te słowa Izabela natychmiast przestała płakać i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Mam tu pudełko produktów testowych. Oto przepyszne babeczki cynamonowe, proszę się poczęstować. - Wybacz nie jadam cynamonu. - Usłyszała pani cynamonowe? Powiedziałam cytrynowe! - Jestem uczulona na cytrusy. - Powiedziałam cytrynowe musiałam się przejęzyczyć miałam na myśli czekoladowe. - Za czekoladą też nie przepadam. Przypomina mi czasy kiedy pracowałam w wytwórni kakao. - Och... Miałam na myśli... banany? - Cóż bananowej mogę spróbować. Hanna wzięła babeczkę i zaczęła powoli zjadać. Izabela przez cały czas obserwowała ją w skupieniu. Gdy kobieta przełknęła ostatni kęs babeczki, dziewczynka zapytała. - I jak smakowała pani? - Nie była zła. - A teraz chciałabym przedstawić pani resztę naszej Ognikowej oferty. - Właściwie to nie mam już czasu. Powinnam wracać do pracy... W oczach Izabeli znów zalśniły łzy. Hanna spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą. - O no już dobrze! Wysłucham tej twojej oferty. Izabela zaczęła powoli, bardzo wolno przedstawiać babeczkową ofertę. W tym samym czasie na balkonie D.E.Inc. pojawiła się dwójka nastolatków. Stanęli przy drzwiach balkonowych i gapili się na uchylone drzwi wejściowe w których widniała Taylor rozmawiająca z Izabelą. - Musimy zaczekać, aż zje babeczkę, a wtedy... Nagle telefon Fretki zadzwonił. Dziewczyna odebrała go pospiesznie w obawie, że kobieta coś usłyszy. - Hallo? - wyszeptała. - Fretko gdzie jesteś? - dobiegł z drugiej strony głos Jeremiasza. - Jeremiasz nie teraz, jestem jak by zajęta. - Mówiłem ci żebyś wyłączyła komórkę po tym telefonie od Stefy - odezwał się Scott. - Och zapomniałam. Zamknij się. - Zamknij się? - zdumiał się Jeremiasz. - Nie, to nie było do ciebie misiaczku. Mówiłam do Scotta. - Fretka kończ już tę rozmowę - upomniał ją ponownie Shine. - Zaraz - odparła rudowłosa. - Dlaczego jesteś ze Scottem? - zapytał podejrzliwie blondyn. - To długa historia. Później ci opowiem teraz muszę kończyć. Buziaczki. Pa pa. Kocham cie. Oddzwonię. Dziewczyna rozłączyła się. - Jak mówiłam, jak tylko zje babeczkę, wchodzimy. Bohaterowie stali chwile patrząc się na Taylor. Kobieta w końcu zjadła babeczkę. - Dobra wchodzimy - zarządziła rudowłosa. - Musimy ich uwolnić zanim Izabela skończy odwracać jej uwagę. Fretka weszła cicho do środka za nią wszedł Scott. Szli na paluszkach rozglądając się dookoła. Na środku laboratorium dostrzegli klatkę z Phineasem i Ferbem oraz z Danny. Fretka podeszła do klatki swych braci. - Phineas... Ferb... Chłopcy na dźwięk głosu siostry odwrócili się. - Fretka....? Scott...? Co wy tu...? - Przyszliśmy was uratować - odparła rudowłosa. - Scott podaj nożyce. - Ale w jaki...? - Phineas nie teraz. Najpierw was uwolnimy. Fretka po cichu zaczęła przecinać kraty. Nie szło jej to najlepiej. - Fretka pozwól. Ferb wziął od siostry nożyce i przeciął kraty. Po chwili obaj chłopcy byli wolni. Następnie dzieci zabrali się do uwalniania Danny. Odsunęli wielką kadź z groźnie wyglądającą substancją i zabrali wycinanie krat. Nagle z za drzwi dobiegł donośny głos Izabeli. - Mamy jeszcze w ofercie babeczki truskawkowe z lukrem, truskawkowe z gałką muszkatołową, truskawkowe z miętą... - Daj mi jeszcze tych z lukrem. - Proszę bardzo! - Ile płace? - W sumie 73 dolary 59 centów. - Że co!? Za durne babeczki!? - Taki jest rynek. - Niech ci będzie trzymaj 100 dolarów. Izabela powoli zaczęła wydawać resztę. - To będzie... to będzie... zaraz policzę, siedem i trzy reszty. Dwa w pamięci. Cztery minus osiem. 26 dolarów i... i... Zaraz, i... - I 41 centów! Jejku, czy to tak trudno odjąć od siebie dwie cyferki! - Przepraszam nie jestem najlepsza w mnożeniu. - To jest odejmowanie! - Naprawdę? Nigdy nie mogę zgadnąć. Na czym polega różnica? Mogła by mi pani to wyjaśnić? - Nie. Dawaj mi resztę. - Och tak, oczywiście. Izabela powoli zaczęła odliczać resztę. - Mam już dolara, dwa dolary, a nie do dwa centy! Hi, hi... Pomyłka... W końcu metal ustąpił, a Danny wyskoczyła z klatki wprost w ramiona brata. - Dzięki - wyszeptała brązowowłosa z uśmiechem, a Scott odstawił ją na ziemię. Zza drzwi znów dał się słyszeć głos Hanny. - Albo wiesz co, zatrzymaj sobie resztę. - Och naprawdę? Jest pani taka miła! - Ta, ta tylko się znowu nie rozklej. - A może chciała by pani posłuchać o naszej specjalnej ofercie... - Nie dziękuje! Hanna zatrzasnęła drzwi i odwróciła się. Przed sobą dostrzegła piątkę dzieci, usiłujących czmychnąć niepostrzeżenie. - A dokąd to?! Norm! Z kuchni wyszedł Norm i zagrodził bohaterom drogę ucieczki. Nagle z krótkofalówki Fretki dał się słyszeć głos Izabeli. - Macie ich? ODBIÓR. Fretka powoli zbliżyła krótkofalówkę do ust powiedziała. - Izabela to nie najlepszy moment. - Ale plan się powiódł czy nie? ODBIÓR. - W 80 procentach. - A co z tymi dwudziestoma? ODBIÓR. - No nie wspomniałaś, że ma wielkiego robota. - A ma? ODBIÓR. - Właśnie zagrodził nam drogę ucieczki, więc raczej na pewno ma. - A... I co teraz? ODBIÓR. - Plan B. Część 6 Taylor patrzyła na Fretkę mrużąc oczy. - Zaraz, czy to nie była ta mała harcereczka? To wasza wspólniczka? A niech mnie, dziewczyna obrobiła mnie na 100 dolców. Zaraz niech ją dorwę. Nagle kobieta skuliła i chwyciła się za brzuch. - Coś jest nie tak... - wydyszała. - Och... - Izabelo ile środku na przeczyszczenie dałaś do tej babeczki? ODBIÓR. - Dwie, może trzy... paczki. Taylor zrobiła wielkie oczy. - BEZ ODBIORU. - Ja... chyba... muszę iść... - wydusiła kobieta, po czym pognała, na tyle szybko na ile pozwalała jej zgarbiona postawa, do toalety. - Dobra to babkę mamy z głowy. A co z robotem? - zapytał Scott wskazując za siebie, na metalowego olbrzyma. - Jestem Norm - oznajmił robot. - Jasne, jasne. Więc co z robotem Normem? Fretka spojrzała na braci. - Chłopcy to wasza działka - zwróciła się do gaduły i milczka. Chwile później robot Norm opuścił ich i wyszedł na zewnątrz robiąc przy tym wielką dziurę w ścianie. - Troszkę go z Ferbem przeprogramowaliśmy - wyjaśnił czerwonowłosy. - Okej teraz musimy się stąd wydostać. - Zaraz, a gdzie Danny? W ogólnym zamieszaniu spowodowanym pojawieniem się Norma i ucieczką doktor T do toalety nikt nie zauważył, jak Danny niepostrzeżenie wymknęła się. - Pójdę jej poszukać - oznajmił Phineas. - Tylko się streszczaj. W prawdzie mamy chwile, bo Izabella odrobinkę nadmiernie doprawiła babeczkę, co jej się chwali. Phineas wybiegł z laboratorium i skierował się w stronę drzwi za którymi, jak przypuszczał czerwonowłosy, mogła zniknąć Danny. Przeszedł kilkanaście kroków i doszedł do zakrętu. Gdy wyjrzał za róg dostrzegł Danny ściskała w objęciach Penny, która miała na głowie kapelusz. Za nimi stał Perry również w fedorze na głowie. Chłopak cofnął się by nie zostać zauważonym przez dziobaki i dziewczynę. - Musicie powstrzymać Dundersztyca - dobiegł czerwonowłosego jakiś męski głos. Phineasowi zdawało się, że skądś go zna. - Inni Agenci nie dają sobie rady z robotycznymi przeciwnikami. W was cała nadzieja. - Grrr... Perry zasalutował i razem z Penny weszli do kanału wentylacyjnego. Następnie głos zwrócił się do Danny. - Profesor Shine, jesteś pewna, że tożsamość Agenta P nadal nie została odkryta przez jego właścicieli? "Dlaczego ten gościu, zwraca się do Danny per profesor?" zastanowił się chłopak. - Tak majorze. Phineas i Ferb o niczym nie wiedzą. Byli nie przytomni gdy Agenci wtargnęli do kryjówki złoczyńców. - O tyle dobrze. - Majorze co będzie teraz gdy doktorzy Dundersztc i Taylor znają prawdę o Penny i Perry? - zapytała Danny. - Niewykluczone, że będę zmuszony ich przenieść dla waszego bezpieczeństwa - odparł major. Phineas poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. - Ale majorze... - Jestem świadom profesor Shine, że był by to dla was potężny cios, ale to dla waszego bezpieczeństwa. Spróbuje tego uniknąć. Nawet gdybyśmy zdołali w jakiś sposób wymazać im to nie wykluczone, że będą w stanie ponownie odkryć tożsamość Agentów. Profesor Shine zaraz po powrocie do domu zgłosisz się do bazy. Co do losów Agentów ostateczną decyzje podejmę na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu. Phineas wziął głęboki oddech. Cofnął się kilka kroków i zaczął krzyczeć. - Danny! Jesteś tu gdzieś? Danny! - Majorze muszę kończyć. Phineas wyszedł z za rogu. Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że jego plan zadziałał. Shine stała opierając się o ścianę i udając, że bardzo ciężko dyszy. - P-Phineas... Weszłam w ten korytarz i zgubiłam się. Usłyszałam jak krzyczysz i pobiegłam w stronę twojego głosu. - Dlaczego w ogóle nas zostawiłaś? - zapytał Phineas bardzo ciekaw odpowiedzi. - Bo ta babka, po tym jak nas porwała, zabrała mi telefon. Widziałam jak niesie go w tym kierunku i poszłam go odzyskać. - I co masz go? Danny pokazała trzymany w ręku telefon. - Mam też twój - dodała i rzuciła przyjacielowi jego komórkę. Chłopak kompletnie zaskoczony pochwycił ją w locie. - D-dzięki... Chodźmy. Reszta na nas czeka. Gdy dzieci wróciły do pozostałych towarzyszy, ci byli już w pełni gotowi. Każdy miał na plecach spadochron. - Co tak długo? - Nie mogłem jej znaleźć. - Danny gdzie byłaś? - Musiałam odzyskać mój telefon. - Dobra musimy skakać. Zakładajcie swoje spadochrony i jazda w dół! - oznajmiła rudowłosa i pierwsza zeskoczyła z balkonu. Za nią podążyli pozostali. Phineas i Daniella pospiesznie założyli swoje spadochrony i również zeskoczyli z balkonu. Gdy dzieci spadały w dół dały się słyszeć radosne wołania. - Ale odlot! - Super! - Juhu! Nareszcie wolni! Fretka, a tak właściwie to dlaczego wydostaliśmy się stamtąd na spadochronach? Nie mogliśmy wyjść po prostu drzwiami?! - zwrócił się do siostry czerwonowłosy. - No co ty Phineas. To by było nudne! - odparła dziewczyna na co cała zgraja wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po kilku minutach, dzieci wylądowały w parku Danville, gdzie czekała już na nich Izabela. - To było niesamowite! - zawołał Scott wyplątując się ze spadochronu. - Totalny odlot! Lepsze nawet od akcji z gumową kaczuszką! Nie no akcji z gumową kaczuszką nie jest w stanie przebić, ale jest zaraz po niej! Super! Chile później u jego boku wylądował Phineas. Gdy tylko zdołał zrzucić z siebie spadochron, Izabela rzuciła się mu na szyje. - Phineas! Nic ci nie jest? - ucieszyła się i uściskała przyjaciela z całych sił. - Wszystko gra! - odparł czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem. - Dziękujemy wam za ratunek. Gdyby nie wy nadal siedzielibyśmy w tym zamknięciu z tą psycho-świrką - odezwała się Danny. - Tak, wielkie dzięki. Gdyby nie wy, nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło - przyznał Phineas, Ferb skinął głową. - Jak zdołaliście nas odnaleźć? - Dzięki temu - odparł Scott, pokazując urządzenie, które ich do nich zaprowadziło. - Naprowadzacz taty? - zdumiała się Daniella. - Aha... - Skąd...? - Pożyczyłem. - Izabelo byłaś niesamowita z tą dywersją - powiedział Phineas - Starałam się. - I ten pomysł ze środkiem na przeczyszczenie w babeczce! Oryginalny. - To był pomysł Fretki - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. - Nie udało by się gdyby nie Fretka. To ona wymyśliła cały ten plan. - Serio? Fretka ty wymyśliłaś cały ten plan? Był genialny! - powiedział czerwonowłosy z podziwem. - Oj tam, oj tam. Nic specjalnego - odparła Fretka skromnie. - I wymyśliłaś to z ciastkiem? - Widziałam to w jednym filmie - odparła ruda na co wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nagle telefon Fretki znów zadzwonił. - To mama - oznajmiła nastolatka i prędko odebrała telefon. - Tak mamuś? - Fretko gdzie jesteś? - Ja właśnie... Jestem z Phineasem i Ferbem, i... - Co!? - No jestem... - Powiedz, że mają być w domu za godzinę, albo będą mieć ostro przechlapane! Zaraz, i tak mają ostro przechlapane! - wybuchnęła kobieta i rozłączyła się. - Uch... Macie ostro przechlapane. Nie wiem jak wyjaśnicie mamie swoje zachowanie, ale lepiej wymyślcie coś przekonywującego bo dostaniecie szlaban do sześćdziesiątki. - Niesamowite zostajesz porwany i jeszcze cię za to każą. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nagle Fretka spoważniała. - A właściwie to jak was porwali? Phineas opowiedział krótko przyjaciołom ich nocną przygodę. - Ale dlaczego zostaliście porwani? - zapytała Izabela ze zdumieniem. - Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Phineas nie patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. - No ale nie macie jakiś podejrzeń? - dopytywała się Shapiro. - A-a bo-o ja wie-em... - zaczął się jąkać czerwonowłosy. Danny natychmiast przyszła przyjacielowi z pomocą. - Kto tam wie tych szalonych porywaczy. Może chcieli wykorzystać nasze zdolności inżynieryjne do stworzenia broni szerokiego rażenia, albo coś. - Właśnie! - powiedział Phineas z wdzięcznością przyłączając się do tego kłamstwa. - Dobra mniejsza z tym - zakończyła ten temat Fretka. - Lepiej pomyślcie jak wytłumaczymy wasze poranne zniknięcie. Chociaż mam już pomysł... - Fretko! Przechodzisz dziś samą siebie - pochwaliła ją Izabela. - A więc plan jest taki... Fretka przedstawiła im swój plan. Wszyscy poprzestali na niego z zachwytem. - Świetnie! No to bierzmy się do roboty. Mamy niecałe czterdzieści pięć minut. - Wybaczcie, ale ja nie będę mogła wam pomóc - oznajmiła Daniella. - Coś się stało? - zapytała zaskoczona Fretka. - Mam... Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia. - Nie przejmuj się Danny, idź my się wszystkim zajmiemy. Powinno się nam udać i mam nadzieję, że tobie też się uda... Załatwić tę sprawą - odezwał się Phineas i uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. - Dzięki. Na razie. - Scott zostajesz? - zwróciła się do zielonookiego Fretka. - No jasne, nie przegapił bym takiej akcji! - To super. Po chwili do gromadki podszedł Jeremiasz i Stefa. - Fretka gdzie ty byłaś? Szukamy cię cały dzień. - O, Jeremiasz, Stefa. Cześć. Byłam odrobinkę zajęta. Pomogłam uwolnić Phineasa, Ferba i Danny. - Co!? - zdumieli się obydwoje. - Ale jak to? - Opowiem wam później. Teraz obmyślamy plan, żeby wytłumaczyć zniknięcie chłopców. Chcecie się do nas przyłączyć? - zaproponowała Fretka. - Jasne! Czemu nie! - zgodzili się oboje. - No to ekstra! Hej, gdzie jest Perry? Część 7 Perry, wraz z pomocą pozostałych Agentów O.W.C.A. zdołał, powstrzymać Dundersztyca od zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Nie przyszło im to łatwo, jednak udało się im ocalić Danville i jego mieszkańców. Wspólnie z Penny siedział w bazie główniej O.W.C.A. Oba dziobaki były bardzo poturbowane. Major Monogram zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie. Wszyscy Agenci znajdowali się w sali konferencyjnej. Oprócz nich był tam również Carl i Danny. MM zaczął przemowę. - Zwołałem to nadzwyczajne zebranie by przekazać wam ważną informacje. Agent P i jego partnerka zostali zdemaskowani przez swoich nemezis. Muszą oni zostać przeniesieni. - Ale, majorze obiecał pan! - zawołała Danny. - Przykro mi profesor Shine. Gdyby pozostali przy was byli byście w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. - Grryyy... (tłumaczenie: Ja się nie zgadzam!) - Grrrrr.... (tłumaczenie: Tak nie można!) - Grrr... (tłumaczenie: Danny coś wymyśli!) - Grryyy... (tłumaczenie: Nie może major tego zrobić!) - Spokój! Dość tego Agenci! Dobrze wiem, że to dla was wielki cios, ale nie mam wyboru. Dziobaki zwiesiły głowy. Danny spojrzała na przyjaciół. - Nie ma mowy! Nie zgadzam się! Może i zostali zdemaskowani, ale to nie koniec świata. Nie trzeba ich od razu przenosić! Majorze ja coś wymyśle, przysięgam. - Profesor Shine, ja nie powinienem... - Błagam majorze. Potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu. Danny spojrzała na Francisa, w oczach miała łzy. Monogram patrzył chwile na jej twarz. - Dobrze. Masz 24 godzin na wymazanie z pamięci tych łotrzyków wiadomości na temat Agentów. Na ten czas Agent P i jego partnerka zostaną zawieszeni, i będą czuwać nad waszym bezpieczeństwem. Jeśli ci się nie uda, Agent P i jego partnerka zostaną przeniesieni, i już nigdy ich nie zobaczycie. Czy to jest jasne? - Tak jest majorze i dziękuje - odparła Daniella i otarła twarz. - Na czas nieobecności Agentów P, ich nemezis przejmie Agent Ś i Agent C. Sergieju panie ślimaku przejmiesz Dundersztyca, a Carol pan kot zajmie się doktor T. Czy wszystko jasne? Agenci skinęli głowami. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Gdy tylko Danny znalazła się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, wbiegła do pracowni i zaczęła coś kreślić na planach w milczeniu. Penny podeszła do niej powoli. - Danny... - Penny, nie teraz - odparła brązowowłosa pochłonięta pracą. - Musisz odpocząć. Miałaś ciężki dzień. Jesteś cała roztrzęsiona. W takim stanie nic nie wymyślisz. - Nie mogę cie stracić, nie mogę! Jasne!? I nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Perry opuścił chłopców! - wybuchnęła Danny, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Dziewczyna wytarła twarz i wróciła do planowania. Penny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze smutkiem. Odwróciła się i położyła na łóżku kilka chwil później zasnęła. ---- Fretka wparowała do domu. - Mamo chodź! Musisz to zobaczyć! - krzyknęła ciągnąc mamę za rękę. - Co znowu Fretko? Gdzie są chłopcy? - No właśnie to o nich chodzi. Chodź zobaczyć. - Niech ja ich tylko dorwę. Dostaną wieczny szlaban - powiedziała Linda i cisnęła kuchenną ścierkę do zlewu. Kobieta wyszła za Fretką przed dom. Stał tam spory samochód przypominający dom na kółkach. Nad wejściem widniał szyld, OBJAZDOWE MUZEUM LINDANY z tym, że w słowie objazdowe literka b była przekreślona i zamiast tego widniała literka d. - Co to jest? - zdumiała się Linda. - Niespodzianka!!! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy wykonawcy pomysłu Fretki (jej pomysł Fretki, jak to brzmi). - Phineas co to ma być!? - zawołała kobieta. - To ODJAZDOWO OBJAZDOWE MUZEUM w 100 procentach poświęcony LINDANIE! Będzie jeździć po świecie i każdy będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się więcej o Lindanie! - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. Potem dodał usprawiedliwiającym tonem. - No bo widzisz mamo. Chcieliśmy zrobić ci niespodziankę. Dlatego wcześniej wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy z domu o świcie, żebyś się o niczym nie dowiedziała. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że się tak zezłościsz... Przepraszamy. Gniewasz się mocno? - Gniewasz? Gniewasz? Jak mogła bym się na was gniewać za coś takiego! To jest cudowne. Phineas, Ferb chodźcie no tu niech was uściskam! Pani Flynn-Fletcher promieniała ze szczęścia. Chłopcy podeszli do mamy i przytulili się do niej. - I sami to wszystko zorganizowaliście? - zapytała Linda z niedowierzaniem. - Przyjaciele nam pomagali i Fretka - odparł Phineas. - Fretka to ty o wszystkim wiedziałaś i nic mi nie powiedziałaś? - zdumiała się kobieta. - No to miała być niespodzianka... - zaczęła niepewnie panna Flynn. - Jestem pełna podziwu, że zdołałaś zachować to w sekrecie tak długo. No chodź tu, niech cie uściskam - oznajmiła mama i ją też przytuliła. Gdy Linda puściła córkę z objęć, Fretka zapytała z nadzieją. - Czyli chłopcy nie dostaną szlabanu? - Nie, nie dostaną. Ale następnym razem niech nie robią czegoś takiego, to znaczy niech mi powiedzą zanim znikną - sprostowała rudowłosa i zwróciła się do synów. - No dobra chłopcy oprowadźcie mnie po tym muzeum. Phineas i Ferb poprowadzili mamę do środka i zaczęli jej o wszystkim opowiadać. Do Fretki podszedł Jeremiasz, Scott i Stefa. - Jejku, Fretka zadziwiasz mnie. Zwykle to robisz wszystko żeby dostali szlaban - zdumiał się blondyn. - Ta... Chyba powoli zaczynam dorastać - stwierdziła nastolatka. - Zamiast skarżyć uratowałaś im dzisiaj tyłek. Dlaczego? - zapytał Scott z uśmiechem. - Jak to, dlaczego? To moi młodsi bracia i... kocham ich - odparła Fretka i też się uśmiechnęła. - O tu jesteś Perry. Phineas, Ferb i Linda w końcu wyszli z odjazdowego muzeum. - I jak podoba ci się? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - Oczywiście Phineas. Chłopcy dziękuje wam. I pomyśleć, że byłam na was taka wściekła. Ale powiedz mi jak to muzeum będzie jeździło? Potrzebuje kierowcy. - Spokojne mamo. Ma wbudowane autosterowanie. Pojazd sam będzie jeździł po świecie. Działa na baterie słoneczne, a w środku są robo-ochroniarze więc nikt nie zdewastuje eksponatów. Spójrz. Phineas podszedł do auta i wcisnął czerwony przycisk. Podjazd zafurkotał i głos z megafonów zawołał. "ZAPRASZAMY DO ODJAZDOWO-OBJAZDOWEGO MUZEUM W 100 PROCENTACH POŚWIĘCONYCH LINDANIE! TYLKO DZISIAJ, OBJAZDOWE MUZEUM LINDANY W TWOIM MIEŚCIE!" Pojazd ruszył powoli ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Wszyscy patrzyli za nim póki nie zniknął. - To, kto ma ochotę na biszkopta? - zapytała w końcu mama. - MY! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy i weszli do środka. Pół godziny później Phineas zmęczony całym dniem wrażeń leżał w łóżku i rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się jaką decyzje co do Perry podjął major Monogram. Nagle na jego łóżko wskoczy mały, seledynowy dziobak. - Grrr... - zaterkotał. Chłopiec chwycił go w ramiona i przytulił. - Dobrze, że jesteś - wyszeptał. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Dom rodziny Shine *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca *Park Opowiadania na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 Kategoria:Odcinki